Queens Die Proudly for their Kings
by Writing Muse
Summary: Who was Rido before he became the Rido we all grew to know? And who was Shiki's Mother before she became the crazed vampire everyone grew to gossip about? This story reveals what was left uncovered between the two. Did Rido really love her?
1. This Background Knows No Glory

Queens Die Proudly for their Kings

I: These Backgrounds Know No Glory 

"CHEEERRRRRSSSS!"

The clashing of champagne glasses sang throughout the brilliantly light ballroom. Crystal chandeliers glittered the boisterous room into an excitement of golden and white hues; dazzling the polished plates and teary eyes within the party.

It was walking into heaven for her. Once the servants opened the double doors, a roar of cheer and congratulations sprang forth from the voluminous room. Everywhere was a smiling face and not once did she feel the lingering of an evil judgmental eye. Despite the nasty rumors, envious gossip or snobby standards, tonight was her own and all regulations was kept back to linger outside of the double doors.

"A toast to the lovely couple to be!" One cried. Again a sea of glasses was raised in her honor.

"A TOAST!" The room echoed. The noble who announced it first began.

"May your years be long and filled to the brim with love, happiness…"

"—and children!" A woman in the back cried causing a light hearted chuckle throughout the crowd. The comment made her smile even more.

_What a thought. Children…I can not wait!_ She looked up at the owner of the arms she clung to, her husband to be, her fiancé, her King. _He will be a great father._

A pair of mix matched eyes looked into hers. Blue and brown—both shining brilliantly underneath the chandelier lights. _Rido…_

"And children—children as beautiful and blessed as their parents!" Everyone drank to that. She only took a few sips of the champagne while Rido drained it in one full gulp.

"Darling, slow down." She laughed and whispered.

"KISS! KISS HER!!!!" The crowd ordered. Already her face grew warm with a blush. Though she was an acclaimed actress and loved the spotlight, something about him made her shy. Like a great secret, she didn't want others to see for nothing was more treasured than her love for this man.

He didn't mind at all though. Like her, he was comfortable with the spotlight as well. It was something that made her somewhat hesitant about him on their first date for she read that two Leos always ended in disaster. Yet for some reason she never found anything that made her happier in her life and she would be crazy to let something like him go.

Rido tenderly took her chin, tilt it upwards and kissed her gracefully and lovingly. Every kiss was a Hollywood kiss and out of the many she had in her career, none of them equaled to his kisses. Usually in front of the camera she would have to act in order to appear like a kiss had taken her breath, made her weak in the knees, and see nothing but stars. When she kissed him, there was no acting. She felt it for the first time with him. She felt love.

The crowd roared when they parted; making her cover her mouth and laugh at the attention. Rido as well beamed. Their happiness reflected and bounced off into the crowd, making the rest of the known vampire society beaming with their joy. Despite the fact that she wasn't a pureblood evaporated from their minds and made them regret for doubting their choice to marry. With only a week away from the ceremony, the nobles and upper class society had never seen a more handsome couple that complimented each other as well in a long time. It's been almost 800 years since the marriage between Juuri and Haruka Kuran.

"HORRAYY!!!!" The crowd bellowed.

"Hahaha!" She laughed as both her and Rido managed to escape the many handshakes and embraces by slipping behind the thick drapery that hid the private balcony from the ballroom.

For a brief moment she had only him to herself and she for him.

"Samantha, that was rude." Rido smiled for he was in mid sentence with several other noblemen before his hand was grabbed and kidnapped by his mischievous wife to be.

"Like you care." She laughed as she sauntered closer; pressing her body against his for warmth from the cold December night. "How many more winks and pat on the backs do you need to know you lucky you are to have me?" Her eyes grew heavy as well as her voice while she stood on her tiptoes slowly; begging for a kiss.

Rido leaned down as well but when the moment came for their lips to touch, he dashed away; pivoting around her—teasing her.

He laughed for he caught her off guard and in the end she did as well. But she wasn't done. She was a fighter, just like he was and them being both bold and hardheaded they were also persistent in getting what they wanted.

"Come here, you!" She trotted on her high heels, chasing after him on the balcony. He allowed her to run after him before he immediately turned sharply out of her grasp just before she caught him; keeping him always out of her reach. She finally caught him for the third time even though he allowed her to catch him.

They stared into each other's eyes smiling silently to their own thoughts, which was always about the other.

"I can't wait for this wedding to be over and done with." She finally said.

"Oh really?!" He mused. She nodded. "You mean you didn't enjoy trying on expensive dresses, bossing everyone around, and arranging your dream Cinderella wedding?"

"No! That was the fun part! I just want to hurry up with the wedding so that I can still fit into my dress." Rido froze.

"Why wouldn't you? Is the stress of the wedding making you fat?" Samantha laughed at her fiancé's navie way of thinking.

"So silly rabbit. I just don't want to start showing till after the wedding."

"Ohhh! Oh yes…that." He twirled her around like they were dancing.

"What do you mean _that?!_" She snarled in a playful manner.

"I was just agreeing with you."

"Hmm. Really? And are you able to handle this position O Great Rido?"

"Position of what?" He asked.

"To be a father of course!" He sighed. "Don't sigh! Fatherhood is not all about politics and meetings like what you do with your noble friends!"

"Samantha—''

"No Samantha! I mean it. I don't want to treat our son or daughter like some topic to be discussed in one of your Council meetings. I want you to love him or her!" She touched her belly. "Like you do me." She pouted.

"And I will!" He sighed, taking her hand in his; placing it over his heart. "I'll raise him like the way my father raised us—''

"NO HITTING!" She roared.

"I'm not going to beat him! Just in case he gets out of line—''

"No! None of it! My baby will not be taught through violence! You were raised in the dark ages when it was okay to starve your child. It's the 90's Rido." Rido sighed. "And I will not treat my dogs better than I treat my baby like how those ancients did."

"Samantha." Rido caressed the side of her cheek. "I swear on my life, I will not harm either you or our child." She smiled at this. "Happy?"

"Hmm…Let me think about it." This made him chuckle.

"My Lord!" Rido's head snapped towards the direction of his servant startling Samantha. "Lady Juuri and Lord Haruka have just arrived. Your brother and sister!"

Samantha's heart sank. The rip in her chest seemed to have made its way up her throat, making it dry and difficult to breathe. Rido heard the faint gasp from her but did not turn to look at her until the servant was told to go and that he'd promise to be out soon. He finally looked at her to find that she wasn't looking at him but at the floor.

"Their my family and what's left of the Kuran—''

"And yet she was meant to be with you!" Samantha snapped. She pushed herself away from him and found the bitter cold of December comforting. The pain of the winter made her numb from some of the pain that the name upsetted within her.

"It was almost 800 years ago—''

"Don't play me a fool." She scoffed. "I know you desired her for your wife all your life. You still do—''

"Now listen to me!" Rido hissed and grabbing her arm too hard. Fear arose within her. "You are going to be my wife! I choose you! You're mine! Mine alone and no one else can have you!" His eyes glowed in a crimson red.

"Rido stop it!" She tried to pull away.

"I love you! You're my forever-not she! Not she! Not she!"

"RIDO! You're hurting me! You're hurting the baby!" At this the crimson that once flooded his eyes evaporated and his face fell into a frown. His released the hold of his fiancée's arm. Samantha grabbed a hold of it, rubbing her arm and praying that a bruise would not show. She kept back the tears. His rage only proved more to her that Rido still desired Juuri and not her. She was only his replacement. This pain was more unbearable than the pain that lingered on her arm.

Rido felt shame wash over his form. He felt lightheaded as he always did whenever this sort of raged escaped from his control. The pureblood could tell that the wimpering sounds were not for the pain he inflicked on her but for the doubt that he gave to her.

He knelt on his knees so that she would look at him and not at the ground any longer; taking her hands in his.

"I love you and only you Samantha. You alone will bear my heirs and for that I desire no one but you. My life is devoted to your happiness and safety. Will you still be my Queen?"

Soft tears of relief rolled down her cheek. She nodded with eyes clamped shut. Rido stood up and held her tightly in her embrace while rubbing her back. This always calmed her. It reminded of what her father use to do whenever she scrapped her knee or was yelled at by her mother.

His arms were always so strong. They were her castle.

"Yours and always." Rido kissed her head as he said their motto. Samantha nodded while drying her tears to a loss memory.

"Yours and always." She smiled.

**COMMENT Please! COMMENT Pretty please!**

**Now I know I have another VK story in the works that MANY are dying to be revived back to life. Let me relieve all that I am still working on it. Right now I'm doing a scene where I'm putting a lot of work and consideration into it because I don't want to upload a chapter that's been waited on for almost a year to be just a lame comeback. **

**Now to this story! Um…I love Rido. He's my favorite, then Kaname, then Toga, then Shiki, then Kaine. What can I say! I like my moody guys especially evil ones with sex hair (that's what Rido had). So sad that the artist kills him off and it seemed like she didn't give him much of a personality. He was just portrayed as a really EVIL guy and it only makes me wonder, dude-what happened to this guy to make him so?! This explains why I've made this story. Its an usual one for someone like me to write because there's no yaoi…yet. (You never know what I can throw in) But I just want to write something that the manga artist FORGOT to mention in the manga of who Rido was before that fateful night. **

**I'm basing this story on a song meaning that each chapter is a lyric from the song and even title is simiar to the artist's CD. I want all of you to listen to it so you can get a feel for 'Samantha's' thoughts for Rido. It's called "Overcome" by Juliette Commagere from her album 'Queens Die Proudly'. Check it out! It's a beautiful song!**

**So Shiki's mom was never really introduced so I gave her a name that I believed would fit her. Also she looks like a Samantha to me. She seemed really interesting and something that the manga artist should have really elaborated more on. **

**It's gonna be a short story just an fyi. A little side project. Next chapter is gonna be about the first time they meet. **


	2. Going Break the Back of this Old Country

Queens Die Proudly for their Kings

II: We're Gonna Break the Back of this Old Country

_Two Years Ago_

"My Lord Rido, the gala this year for the Ancient Council and nobility will be most fitting this year." The noble, Rzhevsky explained as he struggled to keep up with Rido and his posse's pace as they strode through the rich décor of London's best known opera house.

The yearly gala was the Olympics for the vampire society. All the purebloods came together as a celebration of unity for their kind. No vampire can resist missing the event when all the purebloods gathered. Hell, they cannot maintain themselves when one pureblood invites another over tea. The nobles get excited over purebloods as owners throwing parties for their pets. Hio thought it was disgusting, Rido loved the attention and power and Haruka and Juuri thought it necessary.

But tonight it was only to be hosted by Hio, the Shirabuki Family and Rido for the other two Kurans stayed put for the just a week ago, they announced that Juuri was with child. For this Rido couldn't have been more relieved and more depressed. He was relieved he wouldn't have to see their blissful faces for the nobles to compare their rich lives to his own empty one. Yet he was depressed he wasn't to see them for some part of him did wish to cast a glance on Juuri's beauty one more time before she disappears from his life for another century.

Rido just wanted to get this night over and done with. Hell he may even leave during the performance so he can mellow alone in his suite before having to dine in the after party. This year's entertainment was some sappy play that he probably would despise. The play was…the play was…

"—dammit, Nicholas." Rido interrupted Rzhevsky's monologue of how honored he was to have Rido here today. "What is the play again?" Rzhevsky paid no attention to the fact that he was being ignored and interrupted by Rido but was more excited that he had some use to the pureblood in giving information.

"Why-of course my Lord!" He stuttered. "Forgive my rudeness for not revealing it earlier!" Rido and his entourage opened the double doors leading to the arena seating before the stage, which was littered with dancers and actors in rehearsal.

"The play, Rzhevsky." Rido sighed, bored of this vampire's jabbering. They continued to walk down the aisles, tier by tier; growing closer to the stage.

"Oh yes! The play is a classic of the great William Shakespeare performing his "Anthony & Cleopatra!" Rzhevsky announced with such pride and honor like he was announcing the winner who won gold in the Olympics.

"Oh God, not only do I have to sit through it but also no one will understand it." Rido scoffed causing his posse around him to chuckle.

"Well I, on behave of the entertainment committee and director, apologize for choosing too sophisticated and hard of a play for the simple audience to understand."

Silence ran through the entire opera house. Rzhevsky, the director, grew white with horror. The composer and his orchestra froze their vibrating strings of music and mistakes. Dancers who nearly broke an ankle, almost fell flat on the floor. And Rido searched for the voice that dared insult him in the company of his subordinates.

The voice came from a young woman standing center stage amidst all the chaos and fear. She stood with one hand on a cocked hip and a face that would never forgive.

"And you are?" Rido walked closer to the stage. His now crimson eyes didn't falter her fear or stance of rebellion.

"Samantha Shi—''

"Not your name. What you're called, I'll never care for there's no importance in remembering it. I meant who are you to think that you can mock me? What position do you hold that gives you the right?"

"My Lord!" Rzhevsky, raced to Rido's side almost in front of him so he cannot advance any closer towards the young actress in fear of her life. "This is the acclaimed actress Samantha Shiki. She's the niece of Samuel Shiki of the Shiki line and a member of the Ancient Council. We sacrificed a lot of money to hire the best and she is—''

"The best does not speak out against their superiors." Rido hissed.

"I do not speak out against you my lord but to those who criticize men of brilliance and their works because they are too dim to understand it." Samantha not once took her eyes off the pureblood. Everything about her rational self screamed for her to shut-up but when it came to the matter of her true husband who will never be, William, no one is excused of their contrariness.

Rido shoved past the director and with each step he took, she did as well till both were looking straight into the other's eye but at different heights: he below and she up top on stage.

"**The fool thinks himself to be wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool.**" He quoted. Immediately Samantha was stunned by his quotation for the line did come from Shakespeare, it wasn't a cliché that an amateur would learn. She could feel herself blush but she did not give him the benefit of defeat.

"**The devil can cite scripture for his purpose.**" Rido too was somewhat taken by surprised that she retorted him through Shakespeare's "Merchant of Venice". He scoffed and turned knowing that her knowledge of theater _almost_ rivaled his. Equaled?

…never.

"Adieu Adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow." He waved as he walked away still with his back turned.

"Goodnight sweet Prince." The group of men stopped for she wasn't done yet. "And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest." Rido didn't bother turning around. He clenched his fingers into a tight fist and continued walking.

**"Welcome ever smiles, and farewell goes out of sighing."** He replied.

"**Farewell, a long farewell to all my greatness!"** She replied as well.

"**Nothing in his life became him like the leaving it."** He replied again.

**"Farewell the tranquil mind; farewell content!"** She replied again. Each step he took closer towards the door, which was at a fast pace because he had to get out of there quick enough to say the last word before she can reply but this made him have to remember a goodbye and say it quickly. Just before he reached the door.

"By and by, I come." He said.

"That's not a farewell!"

"…Shit!"

* * *

He wasn't really planning on being here. He didn't want to be here. In fact he loathed being here; sitting and watching this overly produced play. But for some reason he couldn't think up a good enough excuse yet to exit his booth full of the highest of nobles. They were all watching him meaning that getting up and leaving without a good excuse would cause too much of a commotion. Hio would be displeased and a scandal of him going to bed with all the dancers would somehow arise even thought he was _exiting_ the stage area, not_ advancing towards _the stage full of dancers.

So he stayed put and watched the play.

It wasn't half bad. There were areas where the money that the council gave away mindlessly could have been used for better uses. Like the horrible use of dancing! Dancing! Since when was there a dance in a Shakespearean tragedy?! The actor who played Anthony had an ego that even made Rido difficult to see him because it was overpowering him.

He didn't really critic the other actors or actresses mainly because he kept his concentration on Cleopatra. He studied every move and every flip of the hand that she made; judging how fluid she did it, whether she forgot a line or not (and she never did to his dismay). The only flaw was her love scenes between her and Anthony. The actress was a total fake when it came to those tender speeches of affection. It was even apparent to him that she didn't love him. It only made his favorite Shakespearean actress remain as Claudia de la Fleur for she portrayed Juliette as a woman who was truly in love even though she was married to the actor who played Romeo—but that was beside the point. The point was that she sucked and that he couldn't wait to tell her.

But she did do something right. She portrayed Cleopatra and a true Queen. A woman of absolute rule. A fighter. A mother. A vicious thing that would sacrifice anything to maintain what she desired the most and that was her country and love. She was passionate, strong, alluring, intelligent and whenever he looked around the audience Rido saw the audience falling in love with her as much as he was.

Too bad it was just acting though. No woman can be that perfect for him. Another Anthony already took his Cleopatra and his Cesar was still left alone.

The play ended with a standing ovation. Rido stood as well but only to leave. When Samantha bowed she couldn't help but think behind her smile if he was watching.

* * *

The reception party was in full swing by the time Samantha arrived dressed like a Greek goddess in her designer gown and jewels. Despite the presence of two pureblood women, Hio and Lady Shirabuki, all the attention of beauty and elegance was placed upon her. And how she ate it all up.

Many came up to her to flood her ears with compliments and praises. Several bouquets of exotic flowers were given to her only to be smelled once and passed to her several assistants. She seemed like she had the whole salon eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Lady Shiki," one nobleman bowed to kiss her hand. "You were exquisite tonight!"

"Oh, thank you Lord Asato." She curtsied.

"Yes, Lady Shiki!" Another joined. "You were brilliant!"

"You portrayed Cleopatra beautifully!" Another nobleman raised his glass to her.

"Thank you! It means so much to hear from you Lord Holland. Being an avid theater go-er yourself."

"It was alright."

The young lady and several group of noblemen she attracted all turned to find the lone pureblood musing at their ridiculous comments. Arms crossed, suit jacket draped over shoulders and hair slightly mussed his comment along with his appearance seemed like he was mocking them.

Samantha made a grimace face at the arrogant overlord.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but may I whisk this young lady away for a while?" None objected as he lightly slid his hand underneath her forearm and gently pulled her away from the crowd of men. Rido did it so quickly and silently that Samantha, a lady who knew her way of getting out of sticky situations with men she did not want to be around, was caught off guard and could not block his advances.

"That was extremely rude." She said the moment they left the small gathering of her admirers.

"What was? Allowing your ego to take up all the opera house? Certainly England itself does not house enough landmass to contain it." That was enough for her. Samantha stopped her feet and threw Rido's hand away from her being.

"What gives you to be so cruel?!" She snapped quietly, not wanting to cause a stir. Instead of anger for disrespect, Rido turned to her with a face of admiration.

"I only am cruel to be kind." He smiled. Whether it was the Shakespeare he quoted or the smile he gave, Samantha couldn't help but feel her stomach flip when he looked at her. It was a look that made her feel like she was the only thing he wanted to see for the rest of his life and that no other object in the world would win over his attention than his attention over her.

"Were-were you that disappointed in my performance?" She asked. He replied with a handsome smile. And he was a handsome noble at that. As handsome as he was noble. He held a mischievous grin with a sharply cut face that was framed perfectly with long chestnut brown hair that slightly curled at the tip—giving him more of a wily and untamed look as oppose to his younger and calmer brother. Rido was infamous among the purebloods for his aggressive approach to everything and he was known to always get what he wanted. Well, if it was her that he wanted, she'd be damned to give in if it didn't benefit to her—not him. In her life, Samantha called the shots—no one else.

"You were a bit stiff during the love scenes and sometimes even overacted." He finally replied.

"Overacted!" She gasped in appall. "Have you ever seen a play—that was not over acting! I'd say I did a hell of a damn good job is what I say!" Rido finally heard some of her British accent jump out despite how long she'd train with speech coaches over the years.

"Look. Act II was the worst of it. You barely let Anthony touch—''

"There was no reason for touch. When Cleopatra talks she wants all to listen. Having him embrace her means that he's not listening but just feeling!"

"But a woman in that state needs to be consoled, doesn't—''

"Most certainly not! Not all women are pathetic dolls that must be constantly pampered and protected!"

"Well than enlighten me of these other women." Rido almost chuckled; making Samantha grow angrier.

"Some women would rather be listened than touch! Respected and revered than idolized and coddle! We don't have to rely on men. To some, men are only a means to an end and that end is always for the benefit of the lady."

"And are you of that sort?" Rido stepped closer towards her. The more she spoke the more enraptured he was. Not just by the sound of her powerful and grand voice but of what she spoke. He could tell that was she selfish, spoiled probably since birth and for that would fight and sacrifice anything and anyone to get what she wanted as long as if didn't involve in hurting her. She was the epitome of a bitch. He can only imagine the amount of jealousy catty women she's walked over without a second thought.

And just as she was arrogant she was beautiful—breathe taking. Her beauty was almost overwhelming for that was how powerful it was. She had large brown eyes but they were dark and piercing. She could make them become seductive and sultry to hopeless and doll-like. She had straight layering dark hair that seemed to have a habit of falling always in her face; making it hide one of hr eyes. This only made her more mysterious and enticing.

Something about her beauty reminded him a lot of Juuri—who until now he held at the definition of feminine beauty. Now he's not so sure. Juuri had a softness to her. Delicate. Fragile. Though this actress shared those same attributes she had an edge to her. A power that Rido has never thought existed within a woman.

He had to have her.

"If I am that sort than you should be stepping away as oppose to stepping closer." She stepped back.

"Are you implying that me, a pure blood, should fear you?" Another step towards her.

"No." She shook her head while stepping back. "But implying that you, a man, should fear me, a woman."

She looked in him fully as he looked into her. He could tell that she wouldn't be an easy object to obtain—but she was no Juuri. He WILL have her in the end, that much is clear. How and how long is the question. But the way she tickled his fancy was different than other women he's seduced in the past. Though he can tell she was just as attracted as he was to her (or just assuming for he knew of his own good looks), she showed no signs of it.

Such a feat wouldn't be completed within a night. Tonight wouldn't do. He had to get her alone and away from the distractions of parities like this.

"Will you teach me to overcome this fear?" He asked. She bit her lip, acting as if she were thinking.

"Hmmm." She mused before stepping towards him. "I don't know about overcoming but I'll teach you to be aware of it." She smiled.

"Than how about Thursday evening at my place." He stepped forward as well. They were the closest they've ever been to each other. It only seemed they were a second apart from their lips connecting. So close Samantha could even brush her nose against his sharp chin.

SLAP! Immediately she pivoted so violently away that her hair slapped him in the face.

"Sounds excellent!" She yelped gaily.

Rido jumped back from the sudden impact of hair. His face stung and itched annoyingly. He looked at her angry and baffled.

"It'll be a perfect time to improve your Shakespeare." She smiled; ignoring that scowl he had upon his face. "I'll be ready at 8:00 so I will not wait for a limo to your place no later than 8:20 pm." She giggled coyly, knowing that she got him good. "Tah." She spun around again with as much energy and disappeared into the throng of the party.

Rido was still baffled at how easily he fell into her trap. He will most certainly enjoy overpowering her in every move when she's in his territory. On his grounds he makes the rules and she wouldn't do anything to stop him! Yes! He'll get even on Thursday.

Already Rido was in the midst of making plans to both take her breathe away from his regal and intellect and humiliate her by seeming lesser than him when Asato joined to interrupted his thoughts.

"My Lord," Asato bowed.

"What is it Asato?" Rido sighed.

"I see you're becoming familiar with the Miss Shiki. Lord Shiki's only niece and living relative."

"And how does that concern you?" Rido sneered. "I notice you were buttering her up before I took your chance away from you, but seriously old man—there's more fish in the sea. Wait in line." He turned around finally to face his loyal servant who wore to his surprise, a grave face.

"I do not intrude because of personal affections my Lord. You know I would not. But do understand the ways on which our society flows. A pureblood such as yourself—a King among Kings—shouldn't mingle with a lowly sort as herself. She's an actress for Godsake and is just a step up from Level C vampires. She's the daughter of a human born vampire—''

"And a noble as well." Rido snapped; annoyed already for he knows where Asato is going with this.

"True my lord. But even a noble vampire is of no match to a pureblood of your prestige. What stops you from turning your attentions to more obvious objects?" Rido turned toward Asato.

"Juuri's gone from my reach, Asato! Who else is more obvious?!" Before Asato could respond, Rido left him to speak only to himself. He did not linger long enough for the noble vampire to make it clear whom he was speaking of.

Hio saw this from afar.

**PLEASE COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!!!!**

**So I've introduced some more purebloods. Now Hio, Haruka, and Juuri are the popular ones but the two Shirabukis are suppose to be Sara Shirabuki's parents. If you've read the manga, you remember that she was the pureblood vampire who aided Kaname at a party and said they should stick together. Knowing this story takes place long before VK, I made it that it was only her parents. Kaname is not even born at this moment. **

**I tried to play a little of cat and mouse between Sam and Rido where both see themselves as a cat. This whole dominant war between them is what stirs Rido the most. He's thinking that this date will just be a way for him to win by bedding her but in the next chapter we'll soon find out things don't go as he expects. **

**It's implied in the end that Hio may WANT Rido to notice her. This is again, before Hio meets her lover and right now is not seen as crazy as she will be in the future. Knowing that both Rido and her are the only purebloods who are single, she expects him to make moves on her as oppose to that she wants him to make moves. **

**Next chapter will be about their first date! Ohhh so excited!!! PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!! **

**I LOVE RIDO!**


	3. Lay Down A Song For Me

Queens Die Proudly for their Kings

III: Lay Down a Song for Me

_Two Years Ago_

Samantha played with her soup, making circles with her soup and watched the little wave pool in the middle of the bowl intensify until it spilled over the brim of the porcelain.

Even all the way down from the other end of the 25-seat long banquet table, Rido was able to catch her jump of surprise from the corner of his eye.

"Is everything alright?" He asked while taking a glass of wine to his lips.

"Uh…oh yes. Fine." Those were probably the only words that filled their long dreary dinner. She has been here for probably an hour and the only things he's said to her were to comment on her lateness and if she was allergic to shrimp. To Samantha, this date was a real drag. She didn't get ready for two hours full of hair and makeup for this! While Rido was finished with his wine, he heard her yawn loudly from the other end of the table. _God, this woman is so rude!_ He thought, but then he did realize he wasn't doing much to entertain her in his home.

"Still tired from the performance?" He asked. _Did he just ask me a question? Could there possibly be a conversation between us?!_ Samantha both wanted to sigh 'finally' and beam at the same time. For some reason, she noticed he had a nice voice and kind of enjoyed listening to the sound of it.

"No. I'm just worn out from this exciting meal we're having." She responded. Rido caught the sarcasm in her voice; making him tighten his jaw from her rudeness.

"I'm sorry for the lack of glamour and pop of my life. But I'm too old for that life style. I've been through it enough." He was about to take another sip of soup until she voiced some interest.

"Oh, really?" She pushed the soup away and leaned on her elbows. "Tell me, Mr. Superstar. What kinds of adventures have you endured to have worn you down to that of an old man."

"Well I am an old man. Even among vampires."

"How old?" She asked.

"Surprised you haven't guessed yet."

"Hmm. 300?" He laughed.

"That's just childhood years for me. You got to remember I'm a pureblood."

"700?" She guessed again.

"What is with the hundreds? You obviously believe that vampires can only last for a few centuries."

"You mean, you're another digit older?!"

"Try roughly around 3,000." He leaned back with his hands behind his head. Such an arrogant pose.

"No wonder you're so out of touch with today's style. This house seems it was considered cool in the gothic ages." Rido's smile fell instantly.

"Listen. The Gothic times were the best for us vampires!" Samantha couldn't help but chuckle at how serious Rido got. Seeing him with his finger pointing at her and defending the Gothic ages was humorous enough for even him to smile. "Whatever. Like you would know." He leaned back with crossed arms, hiding his smile.

Samantha pushed back her chair and got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" He asked while getting up as well.

"To see how cool these "Gothic" times were. Anyway, I need a little exercise from that meal or I'll fall asleep in my soup."

"You can't just walk around someone's house like that!"

"Well I _was_ expecting for you to accompany me and give me a tour." She smiled as she pulled open one of the great doors leading out the banquet hall. "Unless you'd rather enjoy your soup some more?" Rido sighed as he roughly pushed his chair in underneath the table. He stomped his way over to her; pouting in every step.

"I was really looking forward to that Reese's Peanut butter cake." He scoffed while pushing past her. Samantha smiled in triumph.

* * *

Rido's mansion in England was massive, dark and cold. To Samantha, some of the rooms seemed like they were the first people to venture in them for centuries. Her plan for boosting the excitement of this date by touring his house was going nowhere. Rido was the worst guide ever.

"Here's the bathroom."

"Here's the salon"

"Here's a den."

"Here's a library."

"Here's another bathroom."

"…I forgot what this room is."

"Here's a closet."

"You forgot one." Rido turned around to find Samantha three doors down the long corridor. "What about this room?"

"That's nothing. Private. Let's go."

"Why?"

"Because—''

"You're not one of those perverted freaks who has a room full of porn?"

"What!? No—''

"Walls stacked with pictures of children playing softball? Dogs humping each other? Horses with erections?" Rido stared at her with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"What circles do _you _travel in?"

"Well if it's not a porn room then what makes it so private?" She began to turn the knob but then a thought sprung her with excitement. "Oh! Unless it's a torture room! I love medieval torture devices! They're so cool!" At first Rido wanted to stop her from turning the door but halted.

"Hey, me too." He mused. But then he remembered what she was doing and continued running after her to stop. "Stop I said! Don't you listen—''

But she was already in the room and the lights were turned on. The damage was done. Rido rubbed in arm in embarrassment while looking at the floor. Meanwhile Samantha stood in the middle of the room caught between a gasping surprise.

She stood in what seems like large studio with the red velvet walls covered in paintings of all styles. She looked at each one and each painting was done exquisitely. No museum she had been in ever overwhelmed her with such art as this room. The place was overfilling with framed artworks and canvases that there were even stacks of painted pieces leaning against the walls. The only thing other than artwork in the room was an easel, a desk, a settee, and a stack of drawings on the table. She finally turned around.

"Did you collect all this?!" She asked.

"No." He shuffled his feet. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" He sighed.

"Can we just go! There's more of the house to show you."

"What room can be more interesting!?" She walked deeper into the room and began looking at the unframed canvases that were leaning against the wall.

Landscapes, exotic nudes, allegorical images, and many portraits made up the collection of paintings that Samantha saw. When she saw the portraits she recognized that many of them were of purebloods during different ages in life. She quickly saw that she saw these faces to be the Kuran families. Immediately Samantha checked the back for the signature of the artist. It was the exact same name for all of them and all of the other pieces as well.

"You did this!" She turned to Rido.

"You can say that." He showed no interest in Samantha's excitement over the paintings. He hasn't picked up a brush in nearly 800 years. Not since she said 'no' to him. Just the memory of that time made him banish this room from his life.

"Oh! I like this one. And this one is nice as well." Rido walked over to the fireplace.

"Considering that we won't be leaving anytime soon, I'll light us a fire." While Rido went over to the fireplace and began shuffling the wood pile together and begin lighting it; Samantha kept on looking through the portraits.

She saw the pureblood brother of Rido many times from childhood to teenage years. But the mostly painted face among the portraits was not Haruka but the youngest of all three: Juuri.

Once painted as a sweet little girl with a twinkle in her eye to a cute teenage girl to a beautiful young woman. _He really liked drawing his little sister._

Samantha was no stranger to the traditions of the purebloods. She had just been born when Haruka announced to the vampire society that he and Juuri were to wed but it was still a favorite conversation even now among the nobles. She heard that in the beginning Juuri was promised to the oldest and to the head of the Kuran line which was Rido since we was the oldest. But whatever happened behind closed doors, Juuri left the Kuran palace in Prague and stayed with Haruka in Ireland to this day. Everyone was shocked at the news, which was delivered at the vampire's yearly gala, but Rido knew several weeks beforehand. It was the reason why he didn't show up that year to the yearly gala.

_Poor Rido._ Samantha thought. _He must have really loved Juuri. _She could tell from the way he painted her. Each brush stroke was carefully thought out before painted on and out of all of Rido's paintings—none were more beautifully painted than those that he painted of Juuri. No wonder he didn't want to go in here, their memory must still pain him. Samantha looked over to Rido who was standing next to the now roaring fire, staring into it with sadden eyes. At least to her they were sad. For once, Samantha truly believed this was a disastrous date.

It wasn't the silent dinner or the awkward tour through the mansion but the thought that finally surfaced to Samantha. A truth that she finally understood, and would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She would never be good enough for him.

Despite her beauty, her talent, her intelligence and the many things that they may have in common—all of it would never equal her to Juuri. A heavy sadness sunk to the bottom of her stomach. She kept on flipping through the paintings and each one was of Juuri. Juuri with a flower, Juuri sitting on a chair, Juuri resting on a couch, Juuri with a cat. Juuri, Juuri, Juuri—each painting was a painful remainder to Samantha that she wasn't good enough. The more she saw her face on a canvas the more she began hating Juuri. She didn't notice that her anger was making her flip through the stacks of canvases loudly; slapping them together after another.

"Samantha," A touch on a shoulder.

"Yes! What!?" She turned around sharply to find Rido behind her.

"Is everything alright?" He gave her a curious look. He heard her slamming the canvases from all the way where he was. She turned back around quickly.

"Yes! Whatever can be wrong?!" She snapped. Rido walked over to the canvases that Samantha was looking at and possibly making her mad. _Of course._ He saw the familiar paintings of Juuri, which he treasured above all the paintings he created.

"A lot of them are of her." Samantha said, not taking her eyes off his hands, which held up the paintings of her.

"I loved her very much." He answered just as somberly as she did.

"I can tell. You painted her like an angel." Rido didn't take his eyes off of the paintings, which made Samantha even angrier.

"She was one."

"Is she still one? To you?" Rido didn't answer. "Even after all these years and what's she done to you—''

"And what did she do to me?!" Rido snapped at her, finally looking at her in the eye. She barely hid her startled state. His eyes were cold but glazed in a hateful pain that until now has always been hidden. For the first time she truly felt fear not of her life but of what she saw in those eyes. She felt what they reflected and the feeling was both sickening and painful that she feared she too will fall into the same pit that he has. But he immediately looked away.

"She did what she thought was right. She didn't want me so she chose my brother. No matter to me."

"Well than…why do you continue to keep her paintings?" Samantha asked carefully to not upset him again. Silence fell upon them for Rido was truly thinking for an answer.

"I don't know anymore." He looked down as he released the painting to lean back against the wall along with the others.

"Well then!" Samantha grabbed five paintings from the wall, all of Juuri and ran off with them.

"Hey!" Rido cried. "Put them back now!"

"And why?" Samantha twirled to face him. She held the paintings close to her breast while smiling mischievously like a naughty little girl. "What keeps you close to them if they only bring back bad memories." Rido opened his mouth but Samantha wouldn't hear it. "My mother taught me that the only way to overcome such hardships is to do anything that's necessary for them to not weigh you down. And there's no best way to forget about the past than with fire."

"Fire—wait!? What?!" Samantha smiled. He immediately crossed the room to where she was which was next to the fireplace. "No! I demand you to give those—''

"For what? So you can keep them to collect dust and remind you how you failed in wining the heart of your beloved sister, your precious angel who is now carrying the child of your younger brother—''

"That's enough!" He shouted. The room echoed with his anger but Samantha didn't back down from its volume, it only forced her to choose a more soothing approach.

"What are they to you if not that?" She asked quietly. Rido remained silent and stared at the paintings with a sad longing. "Here!" She said with pep, waking Rido up from his sadden thoughts. "Let's make a game out of it." She placed the paintings of Juuri on the desk next to the fire.

"Game, what game?" Rido was now annoyed with her antics.

"A game where each painting you throw in the fire, I will remove a piece of clothing. But only one per painting!" She held up her index finger as she smiled. Rido looked at her stunned.

"You'll do what?!" He never played such games like strip poker. And also he was stunned at what this woman was doing. She was seducing him! Usually woman just did what he wanted by throwing themselves on him, but this game of cat and mouse was new. Almost unheard of to Rido's mind. It almost put the proud pureblood in the position of the less dominate one. The idea of him having to give up something in order for her to give almost made him angry yet still intrigued.

It's not like the idea of what lied underneath that slinky dress crossed him mind during dinner.

Seeing Rido continue to stare at her dumbfounded, Samantha thought she needed something to entice the game for it to start.

"Here, I'll give you a free-be." She smiled while crouching down to the hem of her cocktail dress. She pulled down a pair of lacy purple underwear that slinked down her slim thighs, over her shapely calves and up from under her heels. When free of her lingerie, she flicked the pair over to Rido; landing it perfectly on his shoulder.

As he plucked that lacy garment from his shoulder, she giggled when he playfully smelled it—kidding around as playing the part of a perverted womanizer. Her smiled enticed him even more, making him hungry for more teasing. He wanted her bra, then her dress—hell, he wanted to be buried in a pile of her clothing so that he can peak out and find her pure and bare for the taking.

As he began walking towards her to help her uncover something else she stopped him in his tracks with at stern finger and a…

"A-uh!" She wagged her finger at him playfully. "Remember our rules." She smiled. Yes the paintings. Juuri. At this point Juuri was in the back of Rido's mind. He only saw what was in front of him and that was Samantha. He only wanted her and saw nothing else in the world to distract him from her.

Her beauty and sexuality was breathtaking but it was her boldness and ambition that made her so alluring to the pureblood. This woman knew what she wanted and she didn't do anything to hide the fact that she wanted him and NOTHING was going to stop her from taking him.

The idea of her mustering up such strength as to push him against a desk and ravish him right then and there made the pureblood all hot and bothered. Though being the control freak that Rido was infamous for, he did secretly dreamed up moments when he could relinquish his control to another.

That was what Samantha was offering. A moment's peace from holding the world he controlled in place. A time to breathe and allow the blindfold to wrap around his eyes and ears so he wouldn't be distracted from the mundane race of reality. And that was worth all the Juuri paintings he owned.

Rido smiled.

The pureblood picked up a large unframed canvas of Juuri staring lovely while holding a flower to her lips and without a thought he chucked it in the fire without a flinch.

"Alright." He said while staring deep into the lovely blue eyes of Samantha. "What's next?" They both smiled mischievously.

**COMMENT PRETTY PLEASE!!!**

**Sorry for being a day late. Just didn't have the inspiration to right and also have two midterms to study up on. Ekk! **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Kept it pretty steamy but didn't need to get into the dirty details…I think you can imagine what came next after that. Hehe. Go Rido! So jelouse of Samantha-wouldn't mind being her. Haha! **

**But it was tough to get that initial transition from when Rido finally let go of loving Juuri and allowed Samantha to take his heart. That's really what this chapter was about. This chapter was really to put on the moment when Rido was falling in love with Samantha.**

**I can't wait till I start writing those last few chapters. But next chapter is going to be a shorter scene without much Samantha but with Hio-Rido's supposed-to-be fiancée! What would she want? Ohhhh!**

**Next chapter: With Humbles Lives that Hold Me**

**~Check out Juliette Commagere's song "Overcome" for it was what inspired me to write this story!~**

**PLEAES PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS!**


	4. With Humble Lives that Hold Me

Queens Die Proudly for their Kings

IV: With Humbles Lives that Hold Me

_One Year Ago_

"So we've discussed more with the doctors in China and Berlin." Asato shuffled through papers.

"Why are they still pestering us?" Rido crossed his legs as he sat at the head of the council's table. "I thought you did away with the connections between us and the humans' medicine."

"But they are offering more money this time—''

"Hah!" Rido chuckled. "We have enough money to enslave the world, what more can they offer?"

"My Lord. To help the humans with their battles against such diseases as cancer and AIDS, we not only can benefit them but ourselves as well—''

"WRONG!" Rido slammed his fist down upon the table, demanding all the room to silence. "By helping them that means _we_ purebloods must offer our blood to help aid those who are destined to die—'' He began to get up.

"But my Lord!" A noble man stood as well, making Rido eye him dangerously. The noble vampire dropped his gaze; submitting to his power yet it did not silence him.

"It will save millions."

"And for what?! For those millions to shit all over our world—frankly Baron, I don't really give a damn about the sick." Rido left the council enraged with a select few following after him; waving appointments and reminders to pester the pureblood.

The Baron sat back down again slowly as the rest resumed to leave. He made himself believe that Rido didn't mean what he said about not caring for the sick. It's not like the pureblood would be expected to know every detail of his life including the fact that his adopted daughter, whom he adores above life, is now dying from terminal cancer.

"Do not fear, Baron." He looked up and found Lord Shiki squeezing his shoulder. "Though our pureblood may answer in disdain he will soon think differently."

"It seems nothing can sway his mind." The Baron sighed heavily.

"Don't be so discouraged so fast." Shiki smiled. "Lord Rido is a passionate one and runs on his emotions instead of on collective logic like his younger brother. And no one is better in tune with his emotions than his lovely mistress, my dear Samantha."

"Do you really think she can talk him in into supporting the Cancer research societies?"

"If my niece believes in it, so will he." Shiki smiled.

* * *

"Anything else?" Rido asked as he and his entourage marched down the hallway of Munich's Capital Building.

"Lady Shiki called, asking what time can she expect you back tonight."

"Tell her I'm suppose to be back at 12:00 tonight but I'll try to get there earlier."

"My Lord—''

A servant bowed before the pureblood.

"What is it now?" Rido sighed.

"Lady Shizuka is waiting for an audience with you in the parlor."

"What does she want, did she say?"

"No sir."

* * *

When Rido entered the parlor Hio was busy flipping through a newspaper. She didn't move or acknowledged his presence for a long time. Rido continued to watch from the doorway, saying nothing to break their calming silence, which they've always had with each other.

She didn't even glance his way when he gently sat down next to her; looking over her shoulder to see the article she was reading.

**Elderly Couple Die Together At The Same Time**

"Did you just pick that article out randomly or is it just more than mere coincidence?" Rido asked. The pureblood princess folded the newspaper and placed it on the coffee table next to the couch. She finally turned towards Rido, staring directly into his mixed eyes.

"Do you think that because a mortal's life is so fleeting, humans better understand love more than we do?" She finally asked. Her eyes did not waver from his. Rido looked down at his hand. For some reason he didn't want to bare the weight of her stare. Her eyes lingered something dangerous.

"I think because of our immorality we become jaded creatures easily. Love is harder to find when one begins life as a cynic towards it."

"And are you one?" Hio asked. He could feel the distance between them shorten. The moment he felt the heat from her emit upon his skin, he got up immediately.

"What do you want Hio?" He sighed. "Why is it every time I talk to you its like talking to a riddle."

"Why must you always rush into things so greedily? Patience is a virtue." She lectured.

"It's also a virtue that you don't have either." She shot him a nasty look. When she saw him smiling at her, musing at his rebuttal and thinking he outsmarted her, it made her smile too. Seeing him so full of himself always made her laugh. Especially when he was wrong. She had more patience than he believed but everyone has his or her limits. It was the reason why she was here and not being patient elsewhere.

"I met your brother and sister last month—''

"I warn you Hio." Rido's voice dropped to a grave tone. "Don't take that road."

"I see." She looked at her folded hands. "Seems you still care for her." There was some sadness in Hio's voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." This made her look up at him in curiosity.

"Well…" She said, too interested to hide it from him.

"Things have been going very well between me and Samantha—''

FHUSSSHHHH!

Just then Rido's face was met with the newspaper Hio once held. Rido caught the newspaper after it made contact with his face and looked at Hio stunned.

She was glaring daggers into his being with her eyes and until she couldn't handle the sight of him anymore, she bolted from the couch for the door.

"Hio! You brat! What was that for!" He followed right after her and just when she opened the door, he slammed it back shut again.

"Let me go!" She pulled it again but he slammed it shut.

"Not until you explain." He said calmly even though she wasn't.

"No!"

"What's wrong Hio?" He asked.

"No!"

"Is it because of Samantha?"

"No!"

"What then? What made you do that?"

"No!"

"No?!" Hio gave up on trying to open the door and flew back to pout on the couch. She tossed the coffee table on her way there across the room.

"God, you're such a brat." Rido scoffed under his breath. Once he said that he ducked immediately for a vase of flowers came rushing at his head.

The vase shattered against the door behind him.

"I'm a brat?!!" She yelled as she marched up to him. "I'm a brat—'' She raised her hand to slap him but he caught it in time.

"Stop acting like a child and just say—''

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE ME!" She screamed. Rido released her hand immediately—almost as if frightened to touch her anymore. Hio didn't hit him when he did. She bowed her head and coughed up chocking sobs. Rido watched her as she cried to herself: eyes closed, head down, arms dangling at her sides limply. He stepped back several times as if in shock.

He never expected this, especially from Hio. They've exchanged nothing but sarcasm and cynical resentment towards things they both hate. Nothing close to the bonding conversations he's had with either Juuri when he was younger or Samantha. She was always an old friend—just another white noise to his life yet a noise he would sometimes listen to whenever he was bored.

Hio was always strong, dark, even a total bitch, which would turn Rido's interest on if her bitchy side wasn't always turned towards him. Yet seeing her break down like this tore Rido in two with one side of him sadden and sympathetic to have caused this feeling of betrayal to a friend, and the other side disgusted and shamed for seeing someone having lowered themselves to crying.

But underneath it all, what really made Rido resent and cringe the sight of Hio crying was because he wasn't seeing Hio at all but himself. Hundreds of years ago, this was Rido when Juuri refused him for his younger brother. Now he was doing the same thing. It pained Rido but it also reminded him of that horrible night which changed everything for him.

Rido didn't want Hio to go through with that. He would sacrifice in her hating him just so she won't slowly die under the painful sting of what he's been enduring for the past centuries.

"Stop it." He whispered under her cries. "Stop—stop crying!" The rage of his power shattered the decorative lamps within the salon. Their splintering sounds silenced Hio. Suddenly Rido felt a stinging headache over his blue eye, which always came whenever he fell into large bouts of anger.

Hio looked up at him finally to see Rido's eyes closed in pain, breathing heavily.

"I need to sit down." He said quickly as he collapsed on a chair near him. He continued to show he was in pain as his breathing quieted down. Hio, though still allowing lingering tears to fall down her cheek, quietly came over to him and kneeled beside him as she tried to hold his hand.

"Is my love for your really that painful?" She was terrified for the answer of this question but after years of silence Hio desperately needed to know. Yet Rido was silent as he tried to still his shallow breaths.

"Do I have any chance for a space in your heart? Ever?!" She craved for any sign of an answer. Rido finally looked at her through the spaces of his fingers.

He didn't want to tell her the truth that he didn't love her. But even the truth was a lie. Hio is possibly the only other woman who understood Rido from the day he was born to the moment that he held her hand now. However; Hio always lingered in the background and never competed for him in the spotlight like Samantha. Even as he looked down at Hio he was still imagining Samantha and the thought of what would she want him to do in this situation.

Rido, without saying anything, got off from the chair and knelt down to Hio's level on the carpet floor. He took one hand to rest against a tearstained cheek and rested his cheek to match along with hers. Hio's eyes closed as her body melted with his as she felt his strong arms wrap around her back. She breathed in his scent and woody cologne.

"Promise me that you won't let fleeting feelings change us."

Hio didn't understand. Was this his way of rejecting her or his way of saying that he loved her as well. Did the word 'us' meant them romantically or as friends? She wanted to ask these questions but she knew it would probably break this moment and contact that she now relished between them. All she could do was allow him to wash over her.

"I promise Rido." She answered.

She wanted to kiss him but he left her long before she had the courage to.

**COMMENT PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**

**I loved writing this chapter. You get to see another connection between Rido and another woman in his life: Hio! I honestly think that Hio and Rido are the best match but because of events beyond their control they never really had a chance. Of course they will be engaged as said in the comic however it's not all champagne and smiles as he had with Samantha. **

**In truth, Hio just came too late with too little notice. If she had voiced her feelings earlier then there would have been a chance but Rido was too preoccupied in trying to forget about Juuri by traveling around the world in being involved with everything all the time leaving Hio in the dust as well as being to shy in fear of rejection. **

**Next chapter will be back in the setting/time when the story began: the week of the wedding. Samantha and Rido are already in bliss with the coming of their child and their wedding until Haruka and Juuri arrive. Samantha's perfect dream wedding begins crashing down the moment she meets Juuri for the first time. **


	5. My Heart's A Flood that Rises

Queens Die Proudly for their Kings

V: My Heart's A Flood That Rises

_Several Days Before the Wedding_

"I'm still having trouble deciding which flowers for the bouquet." Samantha mused as she placed a vase of fresh flowers upon the coffee table.

"You mean you haven't yet!!!" A blonde haired young woman nearly spilled her coffee for she jumped so suddenly as she sat on the couch. Samantha shrugged at her best friend and also maid of honor.

"What's wrong with that?" She said.

"You have less than a week before the big day!" The young noblewoman explained. She looked over at Rido for support. "I'm surprised you haven't kept your fiancée on schedule my Lord. You should know better than me how forgetful our little girl is."

Rido, who was hoping to stay out of all conversations about the wedding arrangements, flipped through another magazine.

"Riiighhhttt, my Lord?" She raised her eyebrow at him. Rido sighed.

"…I like lilies." He said.

"They're my favorite toooo!!!!!!" Samantha shrieked. Rido, who at first would wince whenever she had her freak-outs, now smiled. Those sounds were so funny to him.

"Awwwww!" Samantha's friend sighed. "You like the same flowers!!!!" She held back tears of happiness.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Samantha sat beside her maid of honor.

"Its just that, you're so…beautiful together!" Mary's tears became sobs. Samantha gave her a hug.

"Awww, Mary!" She rubbed her shoulders. Rido rolled his eyes. He forgot that dating an actress meant that it would bring along a whole string of over the top, emotional, and sometimes fabulously out-of-the-closet friends.

"I may say that—that—that, its an honor that you've chosen me as your M.O.H!" Mary cried even harder.

"My lord." A servant entered the room.

"What is it now?" Rido rubbed away another headache.

"Your sister and brother have arrived. They are in the foyer now meeting with the rest of the nobles down below." Rido sat up when he was told this and Mary immediately stopped crying. Samantha looked and Rido and Rido did the same as well.

"I thought they were going to stay at the Hilton not far from the church." Samantha said but Rido didn't answer. He got up and began walking out the room until he stopped.

"Are you now fit to introduce yourself to them?" Samantha couldn't help but here a tinge of sarcastic anger. Last night at the banqueting ceremony, Samantha made sure she avoided them at all costs. Really she just wanted to avoid _her_. But with only days till her wedding, she couldn't let even the slightest thought that Mrs.-beauty queen of the vampires- still has the upper hand on Rido's affections over her. Not one bit!

"More than ever!" She shot up. "I have my hair done, best dress on, and high on Starbucks mocha frapps—-dammit I'm ready!"

Rido smiled at this. He knew that standing next to a fireball as beautiful as Samantha he would strike jealously and envy on his two younger siblings. In a matter of time they'll be dethroned from their crown of the perfect couple and Rido would be finally ridden of the linger pains of rejection that he has held on to since that night.

* * *

"Lord Rido and Miss Shiki!" An announcer called as Rido and Samantha descended from the upper rooms to the crowded foyer down below. Samantha saw that the entire hotel full of noble vampires came out to greet the two purebloods. She didn't want to admit that fear of acting like a fool in front of Rido's sister and everyone crept up her spine. But once she saw all eyes turn on upon them, the power of the spotlight filled her with arrogant confidence.

However she felt a slight squeeze from Rido's hand. She didn't need to look at him to know that he was more afraid then she was. Now she had no choice but to succeed in proving to everyone that she is the rightful Queen despite her ranking. Even Rido was counting on her to wow everyone and failure wasn't an option.

"Brother." The one Sam assumed as Haruka stepped forward from the throng of nobles. The sea of people split to set the space for the purebloods to exchange welcomes. Haruka looked so much like Rido yet his eyes were both the color of a red tinted brown. He carried such a smile that was both handsome and soothing to look at. His hair was shorter and straighter unlike the wavy tendrils of Rido. Samantha already can feel the calming serenity of the pureblood however there was sense that Haruka was purposely taking on a submissive role before Rido to avoid a conflict of power. For after the marriage is valid, Rido is now the true head of the Kuran family since he has the chance of an heir. Samantha silently thanked Haruka for giving up his power in such a subtle way by acting less like the alpha male.

Rido bowed his head. He could have done more—a handshake or a simple hug to welcome his brother—but he saw no point to. Haruka had no choice but to accept his meager welcome.

"Is that all, my dear brother?" Samantha held her breath, stood taller and sharpened her eyes—preparing for _her_.

The long awaited Juuri stepped out from behind her husband and gracefully smiled at Rido.

"Not even a simple hug or kiss to your brother and sister?" Rido couldn't help but smile and grow warm as she looked at him. Swayed by her voice of reason, Rido walked up to Haruka and kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome my Brother." Haruka smiled while his eyes were beaming with both relief and happiness. Rido then turned to Juuri. When he did this, Samantha boiled from the inside but didn't show it. She felt that she looked so stupid being alone and standing on the outside of the pureblood group. Anger towards Rido for abandoning her filled her mind, but she remembered that light squeeze he gave her.

He's just as desperate for acceptance as she was. The thought of her love of her life being anything but strong and confident always calmed Samantha's selfish ways and strengthened her selflessness for Rido even more. Whatever Rido needed to do to help reestablish his connection with his family was necessary. Samantha's jealously would be the last to hold him back.

Rido gently kissed Juuri on the forehead. Samantha rolled her eyes when she heard the throng of nobles sigh at their reunion.

_Oh my God, who's the one getting married here?! Me or Juuri?!_

Juuri looked up at Rido and smiled before playfully tapping his nose as she use to do when they were children. Rido chuckled at this fond memory of them. Juuri was the one who broke eye contact when she looked over at Samantha. The young noblewomen stood up even straighter and lengthen her neck to seem more royal and beautiful than the pureblood.

Yet a pit of sadness dropped to her stomach. She was even more beautiful than Samantha expected. She carried the same Kuran eyes and hair color but though it was long as Sam's it had a softness to it. The ends seemed to curl and sway just as Rido's but not as intensely. She smiled at Samantha but Sam didn't smile back.

"Juuri, Haruka," Rido finally joined Samantha's side, taking her hand in his. "I would like to introduce to you my future wife, Samantha Shiki."

Both Haruka and Juuri stepped forward to greet Samantha.

"Welcome to the family, Samantha. I hope you'll have us." Haruka took Samantha's hand and kissed it. Samantha smiled at the gesture. Haruka was good in her books.

"She's even more beautiful than you described Rido." Juuri smiled as she looked at Rido—to Samantha, Juuri was almost ignoring her. Her first chance of welcoming her sister in law, and she doesn't even talk straight to her. It was almost like she was cast in the level of a thing to be talked about rather than addressed to!

"Well Rido held back a little to not upset you." Samantha smiled. Juuri's graceful presence fell flat as well as her smile. Even some of the nobles noticed the chill in Samantha's comment. Silence fell between the four and both women looked at each other.

"Ha-Hah-Haaa!" It was the most awkward laugh Haruka ever gave. "She's a witty one Rido!" He smiled. Rido said nothing. He looked at his fiancée but Samantha didn't break eye contact with Juuri. She marked her ground and this pureblood Queen was the one that most needed to know this.

* * *

The two Kurans retired early because Juuri was still feeling tired from her travels and the banquet party last night. When they parted Rido snapped when doors were closed. He was not pleased at Samantha at all for her snide comment.

Samantha didn't apologize. She held her ground but didn't argue with Rido. She could tell by the sound of his voice that this was not an argument to elaborate on, especially when they were so close to the wedding day. It only saddened Samantha to think he would still choose another's side other than hers.

The actress can only imagine the rude things other nobles must say to him about her not being a pureblood and a daughter of a once human vampire. Did he ever yell at them as angrily as he did to her?

Her uncle's appearance wasn't a silver lining to this cloud either. After Rido stormed out, he slipped in repeating the same thing that Rido said.

'She's a pureblood.'

'Show some respect.'

'Know your place!'

'Nothing is set until the wedding day.'

'Don't screw this up now!'

Yes. It seemed nothing was going right today and there was nowhere to rest her head. Rido was mad at her, her only family (her Uncle) was disappointed, her best friend wouldn't understand and the rest of Rido's mansion was full of snobby nobles who were all against her. There was only one place to go.

It took her a while to find the room again. She hasn't been in it since that night when her and Rido first made love. She wondered if he ever went back to this room since then.

But it was a quiet place and filled with such memories that it almost seemed holy to her. The room didn't change. Even the remnants of Juuri's old paintings were still a pile of ashes in the fireplace. Samantha smiled at this.

She ran her fingers along the small desk near the fireplace and noticed something. On the table were more sketches than she last remembered. Newer ones! She immediately looked through them and saw many of them were of her.

There was one of her sleeping, lying on the bed and wrapped up in sheets after she made love with Rido. Samantha giggled. There was one of her reading a book. Another of her studying her lines for a production. Rido even did a sloppy one of her doing up her hair before going out in front of the vanity.

This was what Samantha needed right now. Proof. Proof that she had a place in Rido's heart. She was his new muse now and not Juuri. She was his ideal model and definition of beauty. Each sketch of her was done with such care and devotion. She could read the love he had for her in each line and contour.

_How foolish of me to doubt my love. I have been acting like a horrible wife to be these past few days all because of something that died out long ago. Wasn't not I that made him throw away the paintings? Wasn't not me that he told to that he loved me on that night after we made love?_ Samantha sighed at the thought of that memory._ Is it not I that is carrying his baby?_ Samantha rubbed her stomach.

She doesn't really care of the sex of the child but the thought of having a boy did please her more. If she did have a boy, she would want him to look exactly like its father. _Will he have my eyes or his father's?_

Samantha shuffled through another stack of sketches as well. As she saw them her smile fell.

"Juuri?" She whispered.

There, lying on the bottom of the pile like a dirty secret was a sketch of Juuri on a chair.

Another one of Juuri with a flower.

One of Juuri doing her hair—it was even in the same position as some of Samantha's drawings!

The entire stack was dedicated to Rido's sister and not only that but it looked to Samantha that they were drawn recently. The pages didn't have any collected dust on them as they did on the drawings of her.

Juuri

Juuri

Juuri

Juuri—

SHUUUOOOO!

Samantha threw all of them on the floor in one mighty slide across the desk. She watched them as they fluttered to the floor. Anger caused her breathing to race. Her hands shook with a violent rage. Samantha could feel her face heat up.

Just then the desk smashed against the wall and splintered into pieces with a loud crash. Yet the impact wasn't enough to silence her rage. Samantha looked at the pictures and wanted nothing but to destroy them.

* * *

Rido had been looking for Samantha all night. None of the servants knew where she was and Rido was forced to check all of the rooms. It wasn't until he came to the empty corridor that had been long vacant that he knew exactly where she was.

He opened the doors to the gallery.

"Samantha?" He called. Down to the far end of the room he saw Samantha's form near the now lit fireplace. He quietly closed the door, hoping to sneak up behind her and hug her quietly from behind. Rido felt he needed to do something affectionate to show he wasn't mad anymore. He now understood Samantha's spite towards his sister, and the pureblood felt he needed to explain to Samantha that she had nothing to envy.

She was the one that he chose out of all the rest. He couldn't see himself without her.

As he grew closer to Samantha he noticed that she was furiously ripping something. He couldn't tell for her back was turned towards him.

"Samantha?" He asked. "What—''

Samantha shot around to face him. Her eyes were bloodshot red with painful tears. Her hair was a mess and she couldn't stop from choking from sobbing.

"Sam—'' Rido finally saw what she was ripping up. He recognized the material of paper on the floor to be from his sketches. Pain and fear immediately erupted from his chest. But he didn't think of the drawings that she was ripping up were of Juuri. He assumed that she was ripping up the drawings of her.

"How could you Rido!" Samantha screamed.

"What are you doing?" He gasped in almost a whisper.

"You fucking asshole!" Samantha threw the rest of the sketches at him. "They're all of her! HER! YOUR FUCKING SISTER!" Rido now understood. She saw the sketches. Only recently did he find them from the drawer of his desk. He forgot to get rid of them along with the paintings that night when Samantha asked him to. Rido planned on doing the same thing but he wanted to use some of them as studies so that he could do the same poses using Samantha's face. He was going to give the ones of Samantha as a wedding present.

"Samantha I—''

"How could you still draw them of her! Days before _our_ wedding!"

"Sammy—''

"Don't touch me! Get your hands off of me!" Samantha slapped his hands away. "How could you do this?! You know what those paintings of her meant to _me_! Even now after these two years you're still in love with _her_! And you _dare_ draw her when I HAVE YOUR BABY INSIDE OF ME!"

Samantha viciously grabbed the rest of the drawings and furiously resumed ripping them apart.

"STOP THAT!" Rido tore them out of her hands.

"How can I love you when you don't even love me! How can I?!"

"CALM YOURSELF DOWN! YOU'RE ACTING RIDICOULOUS!" Rido yelled back. He was angry that Samantha wasn't letting him get the chance to explain and also that she ruined his gift for her that he was making for the past week.

"I can't believe I was so _STUPID_ to fall for you! And what am I left with?! Being knocked up with a child that the entire nobility is already calling The Bastard!"

"Are you saying you don't want—''

"If I can tear into my womb and tear it out, I would!" Samantha screamed with tears still running own her cheek. It pained her heart to say it but she was desperate for Rido to feel just a little of the pain that he gave to her.

"You lie…" Rido whispered. His voice was cracking. "You're lying—''

"Don't you ever talk to me! Never again! I don't ever want to speak to you!"

"You stupid girl…"Rido felt his throat close up violently.

Samantha rushed past him.

"I HATE YOU!" She cried as she exited the room. The doors slammed behind her, muffling her screams and sobs as she ran down the abandoned corridors for some safe haven; leaving Rido in the dark room.

Rido felt the sting of tears. Trying his hardest not to cry, Rido began sniffing uncontrollably but his breathing wasn't letting up.

A terrible headache over his blue eye shot through his skull. He buried his face in his hands hoping the pain would go away but another worry overtook him instantly.

His breathing went from bad to worse. It wasn't the holding back his tears that caused this difficulty in breathing. It was something else that he long kept at bay.

"I can't…" He whispered to himself. "I can't…I can't…" He desperately tried to gasp for air. His hand clung to his throat but though he felt it working fine, no air was passing through it. "I can't--breathe…Sam…"

* * *

For some reason, Juuri woke up and couldn't sleep. The room seemed too hot and the bed was too stiff. Quietly, Juuri believed a walk would quiet her mind to rest. Haruka, still sprawled on his side of the bed, didn't stir when she opened the door and left.

She had been roaming the mansion's corridors for some time not knowing why. It wasn't until she turned the corning that something in her made her to start walking faster. Each step began to increase its speed. Not knowing why, Juuri followed what her body was telling her: _faster! Get there faster!_

As she drew closer to a closed door her instincts finally revealed where they were leading her. 'Rido.' She threw open the doors.

"Rido!" She cried as she sprinted to her older brother's side. "Rido, what happened?!" But she knew already. Rido was inhaling violently while still clinging to his neck. He finally opened his eyes to see Juuri. He fell to his knees and Juuri fell with him, trying to pry his hand away from his throat.

"Rido!" Juuri spoke in a stern voice. Her fear only made it louder. "Rido, breathe! You gotta breathe!"

"I can't…I can't…" Rido huffed.

"Yes you can, Rido! You gotta do this." Juuri noticed that it was worse than she thought. Rido's face was growing pale and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He needed air.

"Rido." Juuri took Rido's face between both of her hands and made him open his mouth. She opened hers and placed his mouth against hers. Juuri breathed out deeply, transferring her carbon dioxide into Rido's system in hopes of opening his lungs.

"Juuri!" Juuri turned around to find Haruka at the door.

"It's happening again!" Juuri cried. Haruka quickly ran and slid beside Rido and Juuri. Juuri continued breathing into Rido. Haruka rubbed Rido's back, feeling it shake under his hands.

"Haruka, his lungs are still not opening up!"

"Let me try!" Haruka kept patting his older brother's back.

* * *

All three of them slept in Juuri and Haruka's bedroom that day.

Juuri was still awake as she watched over her boys.

She sat up with pillows all around her for support and comfort. Below her on her lap, was Rido sleeping deeply. His breathing was still forced and quick but at least it was regulated. Next to him, lying against his back was Haruka. He slung his arm over Rido's chest to rest on his heart. Haruka said that with this he could feel if Rido has another attack, but the rhythm of Rido's heart and breathing chest lulled him to sleep.

Juuri was content and happy despite the scare that Rido gave them. She massaged her lightly swollen belly. She knew it was going to be a son. Juuri had a feeling.

"Look at me with all of my boys." Juuri whispered smiling. She wished this sleepy day would last forever.

Nothing pleased her more than having her family together again. Even if it were for a moment.

**COMMENT PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**Awwww! I wanted to end on a good note. And there's nothing more cuter than the three of them being brothers and sister again!**

**So I remember in the comic that many times Rido holds his face in such a way and as you can see in this chapter and the last he does this because of a headache. Although I made this up, it'll soon foreshadow that these headaches are signs of anger consuming him, which will eventually make him the Rido in the comic. **

**At first I was going to let it be that Rido drew the drawings all of Juuri and drawn recently for it to be true that Rido did still desire his sister. But for some reason I changed it to be drawings of the past that he forgot to throw away and he was using as studies to make drawings of Samantha for a wedding present. I don't know, I wasn't ready for Rido to start turning into the hateful protagionist that he is destined to be. **

**What really got Rido going was the fact that Samantha yelled (in the acts of sadness-not really true) that she didn't want to have his baby which mean to him that she didn't love him. To Rido, the child was a manifestation of his and Samantha's love and for Sam to regret it meant to Rido that she regretted in everything about THEM. For that she was breaking his heart, which caused him to have an anxiety attack. **

**But despite how much they'll hate each other later, both Juuri and Haruka sensed their brother was in trouble and helped him overcome his anxiety. As you can tell this happened many times before in the past and I'll reveal more information about it in the next chapter. **


	6. I Am Overcome

Queens Die Proudly for their Kings

VI: I Am Overcome

Samantha stormed into her private rooms, screaming at the servants to get out. The one thing she now craved was solitude. Solitude away from Rido, away from Juuri, and away from those around them. She needed to be surrounded by nothingness. Silence was her only friend in this situation. As was spite.

She paced the room furiously, wishing dreadful things upon Juuri and those stuck up nobles. She wished for a miscarriage for Juuri. A massacre upon the Council. Hell she even wished harm upon Harauka whom she actually was warm to. Despite all of these horrible things that she wished upon, it seemed her heart couldn't allow her mind to wish harm upon Rido. As much as he was the reason she cried so hard, the only regret that she now felt was the sting of those hurtful words she said to him.

_I hate you!_

No. Never. Never could she ever hate him.

She found herself in the bathroom, watching herself cry at the mirror. It was only a few days till the wedding. Has everything she hoped and planned for finally gone? After saying what she said to Rido, would he take her back? Would she take him back? Despite her love for the pureblood, she did not understand why there still lingered a sort of fascination for his younger sister. After everything she had given him, her trust, her body, her love—hell, she's even giving him a child! Yet it seems that though she has given her entire world for the happiness of this pureblood he still can't seem to get Juuri out of his mind. Juuri, a pureblood who didn't and would never give him more than a sisterly embrace. He deserves better, Samantha thought. He deserves her and she deserves nothing less than him.

_Then why_, she thought as she sink into the cradle of an empty bathtub, _does he not love me and only me?_

Everyone who saw the steaming mad pureblood stomp through the halls, parted and hid behind doors to keep out of her way. Without looking or gesturing to anyone, Juuri's only concern was a seething anger towards a spoiled and arrogant noblewoman. She knew where the little snake was hiding, for all snakes that she came across in her lifetime all acted the same.

She threw open the bedroom doors and when she saw no one in the bedroom, she stormed into the neighboring bathroom. There she found Samantha, tear stained, looking up at her from a bathtub.

Samantha felt a tremor of fear run down her spine. The aura Juuri gave off was similar to when Rido was angry beyond belief.

"I don't know what privileges Rido may have given you to be so spoiled but I never in my entire span of existence would EVER see a low ranked noble distraught a pureblood in such the way as you did!"

Samantha was speechless. From what was once fear of Juuri, she now was a split between shock and insult.

"Do you have ANY idea how fragile he is?"

"What are you—''

"What I'm talking about is how you've managed to break my brother's heart! Do you have any idea what extremes he went to in order to allow the society of our kind's blessing into marrying YOU!? A step above a commoner! And what did you do? Despite the leaps he went for you, you've still have not gained any gratefulness—''

"Gratefulness!?" Samantha rose to her feet. "I've been utterly and humbly grateful to my Lord for just even looking in my direction much less marrying me. Choosing me above all other beauties, both mortal and immortal have been the greatest privilege I've held even now!"

"Until now?" Juuri questioned. "What has come about to have changed such a passion?!"

"When I learned my greatest joy and highest privilege was all but a lie!" Samantha sobbed. "For it's YOU," she pointed at Samantha. "That he still loves above all else!" Samantha dropped her head and sobbed. Her sense of pride of hiding her weakness was washed away in her heartbroken sadness. Juuri now watched her with soften eyes. Her heart sighed and yearned to hold her but the pureblood stayed where she was. Shoulders dropped, arms dangling at sides and head hung low, Samantha cried and ignored the pureblood's presence. She didn't notice nor care when Juuri left Samantha to herself.

Juuri had to get out of that bathroom. She had to get out of this room! Seeing the reason why this all came about was haunting her. So now she finally knew. This was all her fault. She remembered well the day when Rido was told she wasn't to be betrothed to him. She remembered watching her brother's heart break as she peered through the cracked doors that kept her hidden. It was a terrible sight to endure and something that she never wanted to see again for she would be lying to say that she was never in love with Rido. But that love had past and over several hundred years, Harauka did the impossible and made her fall in love again. But seeing Samantha and hearing her reasons was making all of these memories, which she had long hidden, come rushing back. That was why she had to leave that room as quickly as she could.

The moment she opened the bedroom door, there he was. It was as if he had been waiting there all this time: listening.

At first Juuri could do nothing but stare into his sadden eyes but then a blooming blush reddening her cheeks; causing her to look at anything but him.

"Is this true?" She finally asked. His silence began to make her question if he understood what she meant by it. She assumed he heard everything but did he? Had he been there listening to Samantha all this time or did he just only arrived when she opened the doors?

"It used to be, once upon a time." He answered. Juuri slowly regained the courage to look at him again.

"But now?" She asked.

"Now…" He stared off past the door and into the room where Samantha was. He shook his head. Juuri understood his answer. She could see that even now, Rido was haven't difficulty standing here, talking to her, when in his all entirety—his bones, his body, his heart, his soul—were all pulling him to go into that room and be with _her_. She couldn't deny that at first realizing this love, that she felt a pain of jealousy. That there was a time when she used to be that woman. But now the torch was taken away from her, and Rido's flame was now someone else. Juuri finally understood that _she_ had to let go of her brother, for even now; she was the one standing in between him and his happiness.

"Go to her Rido." Juuri moved aside. "She needs you." With folding hands, Juuri looked at the floor like an obedient maid to her brother's master. But Rido understood what she was now giving up. Inside he smiled at how mature his little sister had become. It must be the baby that has changed his little ballerina into such a woman. He gently took her and with his thumb rubbed the place where a little dimple would appear whenever she smiled; signaling to his sister for that smile to come. Juuri looked up and smiled at him; remembering he always did this to her whenever he wanted her to smile. And then he left her as quietly as that smile.

* * *

Samantha had returned to her former position of sitting in the bathtub with her knees to her chest. At first she began crying because she realized that she had never had the love of Rido as her own. It was only a masked act that he used to distract himself. But now after the words that she said in rage, Samantha finds herself at a loss.

She could hear the door creak open and stepping through it, Rido. She watched him stop at the door way. Both looked at each other. Stillness in the bathroom. Until Rido walked over and climbed into the tub with her. Without words shared between them, Samantha instinctively moved over to allow Rido to sit up against the wall with her resting herself on his chest.

Hearing the heart she almost shattered breathe easily gave relief to Samantha.

**Sorry of the long wait! I honestly have no good excuse other than losing the inspiration to write however after reading the latest chapter of Vampire Knight-I think I've found enough drive to complete this story as well as my other VK story. Please COMMENT! **

**Next chapter: Samantha's wedding continues however there are some hitches. **


End file.
